O Pouso da Gaivota
by Viz Q
Summary: "- Por que nunca tira isso da cara?" Chuva e... Obito curioso. /KakaObi, Slash/Yaoi


**N/A: ****É tudo do Kishimoto, esse divo barra fidaputa (mas se ele quiser me dar o Kakashi, eu aceito numa boa). One-Shot - KakaObi (Kakashi e Obito). É Yaoi/Slash, ou seja... Ah, vocês já sabem, qual é, vocês lêm Naruto '-' Título sem sentido, mas até parece que algum título das minhas fics tem sentido... Também postada no Nyah. Minha primeira fanfic para Naruto deveria ser de SasuNaru, porque é meu OTP, mas estou no clima desses dois, e decidi postar. É meio Fluffy no começo, mas depois ela fica mais divertida xD**

[...]

Dava para ver a lua meio distorcida por trás da chuva que rebatia contra o vidro. Vez ou outra via o teto se iluminar com um raio, para logo depois ouvir o barulho estrondoso de um trovão. Não sentia sono e suas mãos estavam inquietas, rodando a Kunai de um dedo para o outro.

Minato adormecera jogado no sofá com o pescoço meio torto; levantou a cabeça, apoiando o cotovelo no encosto do sofá no qual tentava dormir, e pôde ver Rin dormindo no outro cômodo.

Outro raio iluminou o céu e seus olhos se atraíram para o virar de páginas de um terceiro sofá. Talvez fosse por causa da luminária que ainda se encontrava acesa que não havia conseguido dormir.

– Ei Kakashi?

– Hm?

– Apaga isso.

– Eu estou lendo.

– E eu quero dormir.

– Dorme.

Esquartejou-o com os olhos, mesmo que seu amigo não houvesse desviado os próprios do livro.

– Afinal, o que você tanto lê há horas? – sentou-se intrigado e meio irritado pela falta de sono.

Kakashi encarou-o, as pálpebras caídas como de costume, e então lhe mostrou a capa azul do livro; tentou ler o título, mas, da distância em que se encontrava, a luz da luminária não fazia muito efeito.

– Hm... É sobre o que?

Ele suspirou.

– Uma gaivota.

– E você está aí há horas lendo um livro sobre uma _gaivota_? É sério isso?

Viu-o revirar os olhos e voltar sua atenção para o livro. Obito sentou-se irritado, cruzando os braços.

– Bom, se é para me tirar o sono poderia pelo menos estar lendo algo _interessante_.

O maldito continuou a ler como se ele não estivesse ali.

– Sabe Kakashi, é completamente estúpido perder o sono por causa de uma _galinha_.

Ignorado com sucesso mais uma vez. Fez um bico emburrado; queria desviar a atenção dele do livro, porque, afinal, ele não podia perder o sono só para o idiota ler um livro idiota sobre a droga de uma galinha idiota.

– A Rin e o Sensei estão dormindo, poderíamos estar fazendo algo _realmente_ divertido...

Novamente, foi ignorado, porém agora ele havia ganhado sua atenção, pois seus olhos paralisaram em um único ponto da página. Podia percebê-lo apenas captando os sons e ruídos a sua volta, dava para ver que ele começava a prestar atenção no que Obito falava. Talvez Kakashi quisesse aprontar um pouco, afinal.

– Podíamos roubar os chocolates do Sensei e então...

Viu seus olhos voltarem a se movimentar e seu corpo relaxando quase que de modo imperceptível, enquanto sua atenção se perdia novamente; aquilo o irritou de um modo que não deveria. Pegou uma almofada e jogou-a em Kakashi; ela bagunçou seus cabelos e ele olhou-o irritado.

– Você é muito chato quando está lendo, sabia?

– Não me importa.

– "Não me importa" – imitou sua voz agudamente. – Fica aí o tempo todo, com a história de uma galinha idiota...

Kakashi fechou o livro e sentou-se no sofá, encarando-o com as pálpebras caídas e uma expressão brevemente irritada.

– É uma gaivota; mas afinal, por que se incomoda tanto com um livro que nem ao menos leu?

Aquilo o pegara de surpresa. Por que se incomodava? Bom... Parando para pensar, era bastante óbvio e ao mesmo tempo bastante idiota. Era porque estava perdendo a atenção para uma galinha estúpida, mas não diria aquilo em voz alta.

– De qualquer modo, agora que você fechou esse livro inútil, poderíamos... – mas Kakashi tornou a abrir o livro, encostando as costas no sofá.

Por mais que pudesse ver que ele não estava realmente lendo - pois sua irritação para com Obito o impedia de se concentrar na leitura - ele sentiu-se muito enfurecido com a aparente atitude de indiferença. Por que ele fazia tanto esforço para ignorá-lo? Seria muito mais fácil se ele simplesmente fechasse o livro e lhe desse atenção.

Suspirou. E, entregando os pontos, levantou-se e sentou a seu lado, encarando as páginas do livro em sua mão. Ele virou a cabeça lentamente em sua direção, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Qual o seu problema?

– Bom, já que não vai apagar essa droga de luz para que eu possa dormir e já que decidiu me ignorar completamente, então leia em voz alta.

– Ah, Obito, vê se cresce!

– Qual é, você vai ficar ai lendo de qualquer jeito, é só fazer isso em voz alta.

O garoto estreitou os olhos e ele manteve o olhar "intimidador"; travou-se uma batalha mental, até que Kakashi suspirou pesadamente, virando-se para o livro. Obito sentiu seu braço se chocar com o dele e pequenas ondas de calor começaram a emanar do local.

– "Vieram á noite, e encontraram Fernão deslizando..."

– Quem é Fernão?

– A gaivota.

– Ah!

– Posso continuar?

– Já era pra ter continuado.

Kakashi revirou os olhos, mas continuou a ler:

– "... deslizando tranquilamente e sozinho pelo seu querido céu. As duas gaivotas que surgiram junto ás suas asas eram puras como a luz das estrelas e o brilho que delas se desprendia era leve e afável no éter noturno..."

Conforme Kakashi lia, Obito sentia-se relaxando e, aos poucos e sem perceber, sua cabeça foi se apoiando em seu ombro, virando o rosto lentamente para cima; vendo seu queixo se mover por baixo da máscara enquanto lia as palavras ás quais ele já não dava mais atenção. Ele tinha cheiro de sabonete de limão; era suave, mas dava para sentir emanando de sua pele, por baixo de sua camiseta.

– Por que nunca tira isso da cara?

– Hã?

Puxou o tecido de leve e ele deu um estalo contra sua pele; Kakashi deu de ombros sem lhe responder. Obito acabara de colocar a dúvida na cabeça, mas estava decidido a não deixar Kakashi ignorá-lo de novo.

Sentou-se reto e encarou-o com curiosidade.

– O que tem aí, afinal?

– E isso tem alguma importância?

– Não, mas eu estou curioso; nunca te vi sem essa máscara.

– É por que não tem nada para ver.

– Você só está me deixando mais curioso ainda...

Kakashi o encarou com raiva e ele encolheu os ombros. Estava fatalmente curioso e podia jurar que vira seu companheiro de equipe ficar levemente alarmado quando perguntou o que havia por baixo da máscara... Agora decididamente ele queria vê-lo sem aquilo. Talvez se ele puxasse rapidinho, Kakashi não notasse...

– Nem pense nisso – olhou-o com raiva, quando os dedos de Obito se mexeram dois centímetros.

Fez um bico emburrado e cruzou s braços.

– Fala sério, Kakashi, o que tem aí?

– Eu já disse que nada, agora me deixa ler...

– Só quando você falar o que tem por baixo dessa máscara.

– Não te nada, droga!

Foi então que um sorriso travesso foi alcançando seu rosto e ele começou a rir, fazendo o outro encará-lo.

– Eu já sei... Você é banguela, não é?

– Foi essa a conclusão a qual você chegou? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas com desdém.

– Eu sabia.

– Eu não sou banguela.

– Você usa dentadura?

– Fala sério, você não acredita mesmo nisso, não é?

Deu de ombros e encostou as costas no sofá; com o silêncio que se seguiu, Kakashi retornou a seu livro, sem realmente lê-lo.

– Kakashi banguela... – ele deu uma risadinha, sem receber atenção do outro, que ainda fingia ler seu livro. – O grande Desdentado de Konoha, hehe... Já pensou em Dentadura no Jutso? Não, não! GENGIVA NO JUTSO!

Kakashi o encarou e ele pôde ver um traço de irritação em seu rosto.

– Você sabe que é irritante, não sabe?

Obito lhe ofereceu um sorriso torto e ele voltou-se para o livro, novamente, sem conseguir prestar atenção. Ele parecia um pouco... Inquieto?

– Ei Kakashi?

– O que é?

– Posso... Posso ver?

Ele tornou a encará-lo, como que procurasse a piada, mas não havia nenhuma, Obito estava sério, sustentado seu olhar, tentando convencê-lo com aquela mísera atitude. Ajeitou o corpo e Obito percebeu que estavam muito perto, talvez um palmo apenas de distância.

– Por que isso agora?

– Só estou curioso.

– Faz alguma diferença, afinal?

– Não, é só que... Eu estou curioso.

– Você é um completo idiota.

Deu um meio sorriso e Kakashi revirou os olhos; levantou as mãos, mas quando elas tocaram a máscara, Obito instintivamente segurou seu pulso. Viu-o arquear as sobrancelhas, e encolheu os ombros ao gesto.

– Deixe... Deixe-me fazer isso – sua voz foi apenas um sussurro; ele pareceu ponderar, mas por fim abaixou o pulso.

Os olhos de Kakashi seguiram seus dedos quando estes - um pouco trêmulos sem motivo - adentraram levemente o tecido escuro que lhe cobria o rosto. Conforme o puxava lentamente para baixo, ouvia sua respiração cada vez mais rápida e audível. Era engraçado que a simples possibilidade de expor seu rosto o assustasse tanto.

Seu nariz apareceu e ele o encarou com os olhos arregalados; Obito apenas ignorou suas reações estúpidas e continuou o que fazia, inconscientemente acariciando seu rosto com os dedos, conforme cada parte dele se punha á mostra.

Kakashi fechou os olhos, talvez de ansiedade e inquietação. Então, quando sua máscara deixou seu queixo, Obito não sabia o que pensar, a não que gostava do que via. Foi exatamente nesse ponto da sua linha de raciocínio que as coisas ficaram embaralhadas e confusas, e que o pensamento absurdo e constrangedor surgiu em sua mente, fazendo seu estômago se revirar no lugar.

Poderia inclinar um pouquinho o rosto, já estava estupidamente perto, seria um movimento quase imperceptível... _Não, Obito, você não vai beijar o idiota do Kakashi, _repreendeu-se sem realmente conseguir tirar a ideia da cabeça. Parecia tão... certo. Era como se alguma coisa em seu estômago o estivesse induzindo a inclinar-se um pouco... E ele estava tão perto agora, que podia sentir sua respiração de encontro com a dele. Um impulso como tantos outros... Seria assim tão errado?

Não pensou na possibilidade de levar um chidori no estômago quando obedeceu aos instintos confusos de seu corpo e deixou seus lábios encontrarem os dele. Tampouco considerou a ideia de se afastar quando ele ficou paralisado, podia até imaginá-lo com os olhos arregalados.

Kakashi saiu do transe mais rápido do que teria imaginado; e então eles se beijaram de verdade.

Era estranho, perturbador, assustador e errado, mas apenas o deixava mais curioso. Nenhum dos dois tinha experiência com aquilo, o que era bastante óbvio, mas não parecia ter muita importância. Era meio que... Divertido.

Kakashi não deveria estar se inclinando sobre ele, mas ele estava; e Obito não deveria estar gostando, mas, droga!, ele estava.

– Eu tiro um cochilo de cinco minutos e vocês ficam aí se agarrando... – Minato murmurou sonolento.

Os dois deram um pulo de susto, que fez seus dentes se chocarem; ele rapidamente empurrou Kakashi de cima de si, o que o outro não contestou nem um pouco, cobrindo o rosto com a máscara.

Obito queria ter uma também, porque tinha certeza que estava da cor de uma pimenta agora e, mesmo no escuro, era possível ver.

– Se-sensei, não, não... – Ele estava incapaz de formar uma frase, morreria de vergonha antes que pudesse fazer isso.

– Não, não liguem para mim, crianças; um velho da minha idade deveria estar dormindo e não atrapalhando, hm, como dizem, sabem... os _hormônios_.

– Sensei! – Obito reclamou, sentindo o rosto queimando novamente.

– Bom, eu sou o Sensei de vocês e, hm... Eu acho que devíamos ter essa conversa... Vamos ver, por onde eu começo... Sim. Ah, cara, isso é constrangedor...

Ele e Kakashi se entreolharam com o cenho franzido, enquanto Minato coçava o cabelo constrangido.

– Bom certo... Quando... Quando duas pessoas se gostam muito e... Bom, elas se beijam e então, ás vezes, na maioria das vezes... Elas tipo... A questão é que vocês não podem fazer as coisas de qualquer jeito. Tudo bem que nessa idade os hormônios de vocês estão... Bem, vocês sabem e...

Eles se entreolharam de novo, dessa vez um pouco de terror nos olhos de ambos; definitivamente não queriam ter _a conversa_ com Minato, muito menos logo após serem pegos num momento como aquele...

– O que eu quero dizer é que está tudo bem vocês se sentirem curiosos, e é natural que queiram, hm... Bom, _descobrir_ as coisas... Mas com o tempo, não se apressem a nada e... Usem proteção...

– SENSEI! – ambos gritaram, incapazes de conter o constrangimento, mas parecia que era algo compartilhado pelos três.

Minato levantou as mãos em rendimento.

– Não pensem que é confortável para eu falar disso com vocês... Mas depois do que eu vi aqui, bom... – ele encolheu os ombros e Kakashi afundou o rosto completamente entre o braço, fazendo um som esquisito de reclamação.

Pensou se a situação estava _tão_ estranha assim.

– Bom, é isso, eu... eu vou indo - e virou para o outro cômodo, sumindo atrás da parede, andando de como constrangido.

– Isso é tudo culpa sua! – Kakashi reclamou emburrado.

– Minha?!

– "Só estou curioso" – ele imitou sua voz de modo agudo – que curiosidade estúpida...

– Você que veio me beijando feito um... feito um... um...

– Eu? EU? Você que me beijou primeiro, seu idiota!

Obito socou uma almofada em seu rosto, porque de repente o seu estava muito quente. Não soube dizer se começou quando puxou seu cabelo ou quando ele puxou sua orelha, mas logo estavam brigando, rolando no sofá; um tentava imobilizar o outro, sem nenhum sucesso de parte alguma.

– Kakashi, seu idiota!

– Seu estúpido!

– Você que é estúpido, seu imbecil!

– Olha só quem fala seu grande retardado!

– Eu não sou retardado!

– Ai, minha orelha!

– Tira esse joelho daqui!

– Sai de cima de mim, seu retardado!

– Eu vou cuspir em você!

**N/A: Os trechos que o Kakashi lê, é de "Fernão Capelo Gaivota" que não tem NADA a ver com nada, mas é um livro realmente bom.  
Era para acabar antes do Minato acordar, mas... bom, eu gostei de fazer os dois serem pegos, hehe.  
É isso, besitos, espero que tenham gostado xD  
P.S: desculpe se ficou OOC ):**


End file.
